criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Paint the Town Red
Paint the Town Red is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-eighth case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth and twelfth case overall. It takes place in Dread Mountains appearing as the fourth case in the district. Plot Following Jackson's call, the team surrounded the Skyline Restaurant while Jayden and the player headed in. Inside the restaurant, however, they found the body of COBRA agent and billionaire Christopher Goodman pinned to the wall with knives. Melissa confirmed that Christopher was first pinned to the wall by his hands and feet before the killer threw a knife directly into his head, thus killing him instantaneously. The pair first asked Jackson about what happened before labelling doctor Reginald Cruxely, goth Tessa Moire and artist Bonnie Edwards as suspects. They then received a call from Teresa and Sean who confessed that they'd found a secret room in the restaurant. Inside the secret room, they found evidence linking the restaurant to COBRA. The pair searched the area and discovered that Reginald believed Christopher was clinically insane and that Bonnie painted a picture of Christopher depicting him as a demon. The duo also searched Christopher's manor once more, suspecting Jayden's father Jacob Chase and Vertex Springs owner Abigail Chase who asked they keep the questions short as she was feeling sick. While Jayden and the player recapped the case progress, Tessa walked up to them and insisted that she hadn't told the whole truth. Tessa confessed that Christopher was her father. She explained how Christopher had a drunken one-night stand in his teenage years which resulted in her birth. Eventually, the pair arrested Jacob for the homicide. Jayden initially refused to believe that his father was capable of murder until Jacob confessed, saying that he killed Christopher. Jacob explained that he was receiving threats from COBRA, ordering him to kill Christopher as he had made his affiliations with the group known and was of no use anymore. Jayden protested and asked why Jacob didn't tell them. Jacob further explained that COBRA wanted Jayden along with Abigail and Jordan dead. Now sobbing, Jacob told his son that it was the only way to stop COBRA going through with those plans at that moment. He recounted how he followed COBRA's instructions by meeting Christopher at the restaurant. The pair started fighting and Jacob reached for a rack of kitchen knives, using his knife-throwing skills to kill Christopher. He apologized for what he had done but confessed it was the only way to save them. A heartbroken Jayden then arrested his father after giving him one final hug. In court, Jacob was sentenced to 10 years in prison for the murder. Post-trial, Jayden requested some time alone with his family. In the aftermath of Jacob's arrest, Chief Gate was informed by Augustine Walker that there had been an explosion at the prison. Warren and the player went to speak about the attack with Augustine who confessed that she was doing her daily rounds when she heard an explosion. When she arrived at the location, she found the wall to Nolan Anderson's cell decimated and him getting into a black van. She explained that she followed them for as long as she could and spotted them fleeing in the direction of the restaurant. Inside the restaurant, they found the remains of the bomb used to break Nolan out of prison. Teresa confirmed that the bomb matched those that COBRA agents were known to use, which confirmed the team's suspicion that Nolan was broken out of prison by COBRA. Meanwhile, Irene and Callum went with the player to search Christopher's manor for more clues. After searching the large house, they discovered a communicator which revealed Christopher and Mayor Rita Maloney had been discussing arrested convict Dayiu, wanting to release her out of Starlight Shores prison. This prompted the trio to head to the prison and speak to Dayiu who confessed that Rita had contacted her. She revealed that Rita wanted to enlist her as a COBRA agent due to her past actions and wanted her to lead an important mission that would change the face of the world. Dayiu further explained that she refused the offer, saying that her time behind bars had changed her and opened her eyes to the power of peace. Despite their doubts over Dayiu's personality change, they asked Dayiu if Rita had told her anything else. Dayiu admitted that was all she knew. As the player went to leave, Dayiu expressed her belief that this wasn't the last time they would meet, gifting them a rose pin as a peace offering until they met again. With this new knowledge, the trio searched COBRA's hideout in the restaurant once more where they discovered blueprints. These blueprints revealed Rita's plans to gather world leaders in City Hall to discuss the growing problem of COBRA. It was then revealed that COBRA planned to storm the building during the meeting and kill everyone except Rita. Shocked that Rita was a member of the COBRA, the team soon realized that the meeting was scheduled for later tonight, meaning COBRA would execute multiple world leaders in a short matter of time. Before wasting anymore time, the team raced to City Hall to arrest Rita and stop COBRA before they plunged the world into further darkness. Summary Victim *'Christopher Goodman' (found pinned to a restaurant wall with knives) Murder Weapon *'Kitchen Knives' Killer *'Jacob Chase' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect throws knives. *The suspect takes cough medicine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain. *The suspect wears a chequered pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect throws knives. *The suspect takes cough medicine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a chequered pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect throws knives. *The suspect takes cough medicine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect throws knives. *The suspect takes cough medicine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect throws knives. *The suspect takes cough medicine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain. *The suspect wears a chequered pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect throws knives. *The suspect takes cough medicine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain. *The suspect wears a chequered pattern. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer throws knives. *The killer takes cough medicine. *The killer has an orange dye stain. *The killer is aged 40 or older. *The killer wears a chequered pattern. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Skyline Restaurant. (Clues: Victim's Body, Dinner Tray, Metal Fragments; New Suspect: Jackson Sharp) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer throws knives) *Examine Dinner Tray. (Result: Knife Handle) *Analyze Knife Handle. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes cough medicine) *Examine Metal Fragments. (Result: House Keys; New Crime Scene: Christopher's Manor) *Investigate Christopher's Manor. (Clues: Hedge Trimmings, Trash Can, Broken Wood) *Examine Hedge Trimmings. (Result: Stethoscope; New Suspect: Reginald Cruxely) *Speak to Reginald about the stethoscope on Christopher's property. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Pendant; New Suspect: Tessa Moire) *Ask Tessa why she was outside the victim's house. *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Easel; New Suspect: Bonnie Edwards) *Ask Bonnie about the murder. *Confront Jackson about what happened. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Room. (Clues: Faded Clipboard, Ripped Canvas, Open Box) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Medical History) *Ask Reginald about labelling Christopher "too far gone". (Attribute: Reginald throws knives and takes cough medicine) *Examine Ripped Canvas. (Result: Creepy Painting) *Confront Bonnie over his creepy painting of the victim. (Attribute: Bonnie throws knives and takes cough medicine) *Examine Open Box. (Result: Cough Medicine) *Analyze Cough Medicine. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an orange dye stain; New Crime Scene: Moonlit Fountain) *Investigate Moonlit Fountain. (Clues: Tire Tracks, CCTV Camera; New Suspect: Jacob Chase) *Examine Tire Tracks. (Result: Bissan Car Tracks; New Suspect: Abigail Chase) *Speak to Abigail about driving past Christopher's manor. (Attribute: Abigail throws knives) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (07:00:00) *Confront Jackson about breaking into Christopher's manor. (Attribute: Jackson throws knives and takes cough medicine) *Confront Jacob about his presence outside the manor. (Attribute: Jacob takes cough medicine) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Tessa what she wants to tell them. (Attribute: Tessa throws knives and takes cough medicine; New Crime Scene: Dinner Tables) *Investigate Dinner Tables. (Clues: Satchel, Bloody Handkerchief Blood) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Pictures) *Analyze Pictures. (06:00:00) *Confront Jacob about taking pictures of Christopher's manor. (Attribute: Jacob throws knives) *Examine Blood. (Result: Abigail's Blood) *Ask Abigail why her blood was on Christopher's handkerchief. (Attribute: Abigail takes cough medicine) *Investigate COBRA Mural. (Clues: Knife Blade, Bloody Ascot) *Examine Knife Blade. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged 40 or older) *Examine Bloody Ascot. (Result: Intertwined Threads) *Analyze Intertwined Threads. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a chequered pattern) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Darkest Before the Dawn (4/6). (1 star) It's Darkest Before the Dawn (4/6) *Ask Augustine about Nolan's escape. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Skyline Restaurant. (Clue: Cleaning Trolley) *Examine Cleaning Trolley. (Result: Decimated Pieces) *Examine Decimated Pieces. (Result: Explosive Device) *Analyze Explosive Device. (05:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Christopher's Manor. (Clue: Security Box) *Examine Security Box. (Result: Locked Communication Device) *Examine Locked Communication Device. (Result: Unlocked Communicator) *Analyze Unlocked Communicator. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Dayiu) *Ask Dayiu why Christopher and Rita wanted her out of jail. (Reward: Rose Pin) *Investigate Secret Room. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (04:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Rusthollow Category:Dread Mountains Category:All Fanmade Cases